


Lab Rat

by Izzummer1



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzummer1/pseuds/Izzummer1
Summary: He's running out of time. He only has so long on this earth. Though he may only be sixteen that's too old for him, he wants to get out.He'll make sure of it.(I like Lab settings in stories and vocaloid so... bam! Vocaloid in a lab!)
Relationships: Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid), Gumi/Kagamine Rin, flower/Utatane Piko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1: Old beginnings

Tick tock tick tock...

Test subject number 1573 wasn't really sure how he got here, but after a while he gave up trying to solve an unsolvable mystery. However, he still kept a strict watch on how long he's been here. The days. No, months. No, years he's been here. He can't remember why he even started keeping watch of the time. What's the point? There's no way to escape, not that he knew of, and even if he did escape, what would he do? He doesn't know anything outside these cold white walls, past the giant metal door that stood at the end of the room that could only be unlocked with a card, the little bed that hung from the side of the wall, or the doctors that would occasionally come into his room to guide him to a test room. Maybe if he was lucky, he would go to the cafeteria or the library and do something other than being holed up in this room.

He quickly ran a hand through his cherry red hair. He was stressing himself out from all this thinking, he was doing that a lot these days. But what else is there to do? Other than sleep, eat, try to look out the tiny window, watch the clock and pace around the room.

Tick tock tick tock...

The clock was mocking him. He's running out of time. He only has so long on this earth. Though he may only be sixteen that's too old for him, he wants to get out.

He'll make sure of it.

Click.

The handle on the metal door sounded, and slowly the whole door swung inwards. On the other side was a tall woman with short bobbed brown hair. Her hazelnut eyes locking on to the red head sitting on his bed. She quickly grabbed her pen out of her lab coat pocket along with pulling out her clipboard and stepped into the room followed closely by two guards.

"Good morning test subject 1573, how are you?" She questioned, sitting next to him on the hanging bed.

"Fine. A little drowsy though." He answered back.

The brunette clicked her pen and wrote something down. "Understandable, you have not interacted with anyone this week. I apologize for that; we had an accident with one of our other test subjects. Test subject number 508. So, we had to temporarily close down the cafeteria." The woman grimaced but quickly put back on her poker face.

"Is it solved now?" He questioned, hoping that she would answer yes.

"Yes." She sighed, relieved. "That is why I am here. Please stand up and follow me."

The woman got up and 1573 quickly followed, exiting out of the small enclosed room, the sharp eyes of the guards following him out closely. The woman's heels clicked against the seemingly unending white tile floor, the pale grey walls stretching just as long. There were doors on each side and, thanks to being one of the luckier test subjects, he was able to read what was on them. 'Test subject number 1565' 'Test subject number 1564' 'Test subject number 1563' and so on. Mm... maybe he should ask if he could go to the library today.

"1573. After lunch you'll be performing another test." The woman said.

"What's it about?" He inquired, turning his head up towards her.

They both stopped at one of the many metal doors lining the walls. The brunette pulled out a card and swiped it against the scanner on the door. The door beeped and then swung open, the sound of a hundred voices booming louder as the door opened wider.

The woman quickly pocketed the card and turned towards him. "I am afraid I can not tell you. There have been a few patients before you that had... less than favorable reactions when we explained it to them." She frowned.

"Okay. Afterwards can I go to the library though?" He asked, hopeful.

"That is something you can do, as long as you perform well on the test." The brunette nodded. "Now go on. Get some food."

The boy hummed and stepped into the noisy cafeteria, the heavy metal door closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Actual friends

As soon as 1573 stepped into the cafeteria, he realized he was essentially the last to arrive. The cafeteria was packed, no free seat in sight.

“Man, why couldn’t the doctor bring me here earlier.” He grumbled to himself. Wandering over to his usual seat to see if it was also taken.

In order to limit patient contact, for whatever reason, the doctors are assigned certain patients to bring them to tests, classes, the cafeteria and wherever else the patient wishes to go. The downside being that sometimes the patients arrive later than usual. This being that sometimes.

“And of course, my usual spot is taken, why wouldn’t it be.” He sighed loudly, strolling around the tables to try and find somewhere to sit down.  
After walking around for a few moments, he found a seat, there was a white-haired boy occupying the seat right next to it. He didn’t want to be rude and just take the seat though. What if someone was already sitting there? He had to make sure.

He tapped on the boy’s shoulder lightly. 1573 was quickly met with two different colored eyes, one blue and one green. His hair was also very unique, the outside being a silvery color and the inside being a bright blue. 1573 must have looked stupid in the moment, his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. He’s never seen anything like this. What kind of tests does he do?

“Do you need something?” The silvery haired boy asked, giving him a weird look.

“Um, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. Would you mind if I sat here?” 1573 sputtered, pointing at the open seat.

“No, I don’t mind- “

“Yes, we do mind.”

The red head turned to look over to the girl that sat next to the boy. She had white hair and a dark purplish streak going through it on the right side of her head. Violet eyes boring holes into him.  
The silver headed boy sighed, irritated, “638, let him sit here. The whole cafeteria is full.”

“Are you serious 695? So what if the cafeteria is full? He can just stand.” The girl, 638, shook her head. “We don’t even know his number. For all we know he could be a 200 sneaking away from his table.”

“Then we can ask him!” The boy, 695, yelled, turning his head back towards him. “I’m sorry, 638 can be… wary. You wouldn’t mind me asking your number, would you?”

“No, I don’t mind. I’m 1573. Nice to meet you.” He smiled, holding out his hand.

“As you might have heard, I’m 695, it’s nice to meet you too.” 695 gripped his hand and shook it. “We can save the seat for you while you get your food.”

“Thank you so much!” 1573 exclaimed, taking a couple steps backwards. “I’ll be right back.”

He quickly waved bye to the duo temporarily. 638 simply scowled at him.

Well, that could have gone better. Whatever, at least he has somewhere to sit. Though he can’t blame them for being suspicious. The incident from last time at lunch must have spread like wildfire. Knowing the troublemaker was a 500, isn’t surprising. The lower numbers always cause the most problems. But those two seemed nice.

A grumbling sounded from his stomach reminding him he was supposed to be getting food. He quickly got in line, grabbing a tray, and scooted along asking the lunch people which foods he wanted. There weren’t many options but, a serving of broccoli, mash potatoes, carrots and chicken nuggets was good enough for him. He grabbed a fork and quickly walked back to the table with his two new acquaintances.

“Welcome back.” 695 greeted, not looking up from his food.

638 stabbed another piece of broccoli, stuffing it in her mouth, not even acknowledging him. She was still scowling.  
Maybe they argued while he was gone. If so, he didn’t mind finding somewhere else to sit. 638 clearly wasn’t comfortable with him around.

1573 sat down and got to eating. All of them were quiet, it wasn’t awkward, they simply ate and listened to the crowd around them. The silence, though, was broken by 638.

“What are your tests like?” 638 asked, peering up from her trey.

695 looked up from his trey too, a curious look gracing his face.

“Oh, its nothing really. It’s usually puzzles and the occasional syringe or medicine.” He answered, popping a chicken nugget into his mouth.

They seemed to relax a bit. For what reason, 1573 didn’t know.

“My tests are strength tests and medicine too.” She nodded, then frowned. “So, you better watch it. You only do medicine and stuff, meaning your puny. So, I can and will fold you like an omelet if you try anything funny.”

695 groaned, glaring at her. He quickly turned around to face 1573. “My tests are also medicine, though their more aesthetic then useful. At least from what I could tell.” He pointed to his eyes and then his hair.

“That’s cool! I wonder what they would use medicine like that for. I mean, I know it looks cool and all but, what would you use it for?” He asked. It was a genuine question. A lot of the tests are for useful things, such as medicine, things to improve one’s strength or other things. But this is the first time he has heard about aesthetic medicine.

695’s face blanked, but then looked like he was trying to figure something out. He turned to 638 giving her look as if saying ‘should we tell him?’. She frowned and shook her head, mouthing ‘not yet’.

He looked between the duo. “Um, did I say something?” The red head gave them a weird look.

The two of them looked at him, 695 shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll tell you some other time.”

1573 looked at them for a bit longer but, eventually just gave up trying to figure out what they were talking about. “Okay? Whatever, I have more important things to do. Like eat my chicken nuggies.”

695 snorted while 638 just groaned. 1573 giggled, popping another chicken nugget into his mouth.

The three of them kept talking. Well, 1573 and 695 talked while 638 just quietly listened, occasionally putting in a word or two.  
Eventually, lunch came to an end, meaning that 1573 would have to leave and get ready for his test.

“Alright, I have to get going, I have a test in a little bit.” He said, getting up and grabbing his trey. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, didn’t mean to hold you up.” 695 responded. “Good luck on your test.”

1573 smiled and thanked duo again for letting him sit with them, 695 saying it was nothing and that he could sit with them again next time. 1573 agreed. Quickly, he waved bye to the duo, dropping his trey off at the counter with the lunch servers and running to the metal door with the other test subjects that also had tests. There was already a doctor standing in the doorway, calling out test subject numbers that, when called, would step through the door and be guided away by their assigned doctors.

“1573! Please step through the door!” The doctor called out. 1573 shuffled through the crowd and quickly entered through the door. The doctor from this morning was waiting on the other side and waved him over.

They began their trek down the hallways. Doors lined the walls but, instead of saying test subject numbers, they said ‘Test room C543D5’ or ‘Test room IAH51D7A8’. However, as soon as they passed test room A2FB51I, he got curious.

“Um, ma’am. We just passed my test room.” 1573 pointed back to his room.

“We’re not going in that room today.” The brunette responded. “You are going to be doing something a little different from your usual tests.”

1573 nodded, prompting the woman to continue explaining.

“You have shown exceptional problem-solving skills and, social skills. Those two abilities are going to be coming in handy today”

He gave her a weird look. Did she see him talking with 695 and 638 in the lunchroom? What does she mean they are going to come in handy today? What kind of test is he doing?  
“I won’t go into details until you meet them.”

Them? Who’s them? What’s this about? And why does he need to meet them?

The woman swiped the card against the scanner, the heavy door swinging open. On the other side sat a boy with a girl whispering in his ear. The sound of the door alerted the two. They turned around. Two blondes, both with bright sky-blue eyes, their faces identical.

“1573 meet 894 and 508.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this chapter to get so long... Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello! Thanks for reading till the end! If you find any spelling or grammar issues please let me know!


End file.
